User blog:BattleGames1/The Princess Thieves - Ready for Action!
You looking to score some big buckaroos in the next heist but got your hands full? Is there a particular enemy of yours you want dealt with but your men are too busy to do the fighting? Or is there a certain trade you want sabotaged quickly and efficiently? Look no further, ladies and gents because The Princess Thieves are here to serve you. And no, it's not THAT kind of serving you sickos! We are good at what we do, we train our girls to be the best in the business and what we do is surprising. You may have heard about our successful and daring heists in places such as the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York, Star Casino in Sydney and even the BNU Tower in Macau. The Princess Thieves also specialize in smaller heists within banks and shopping departments. If you want us to aid you steal something of great value and possibly looking for a getaway driver, then please leave your offer here as per the guidelines below. The Princess Thieves also specialize in quick and clean assassinations, even ones within a large crowd of people or security details (and we aren't making that last one up - just a couple of years ago, our Thieves in London successfully poisoned and killed an IRA lieutenant without anyone noticing... done right in the middle of Leicester Square). Again, the price of such a task is dependent upon the person who you want us to target. If a certain person you want has information you want gathered, we'll collect that information for you for extra. Again, consult our guidelines below for information. Because of the spy-like training our Princesses receive, we are also capable of infiltrating enemy organizations (trust us, we can disguise ourselves as men) and sabotaging operations or assassinating key figures (however, the latter is part of the assassination expenses, if you know what is meant by that) before getting out nice and easy - no civilian casualties. Note however we do not specialize in kidnapping so we won't accept offers of retrieving your captured goons unless one of ours is captured too. The Princess Thieves also act as couriers or courier detail protection but only for arms trafficking. Any other kind of trafficking - drugs, people, organs, sex - we will not carry out. Carrying out acts of forgery and fraud (e.g. counterfeit money, almost-realistic works of art, photograph and audiovisual manipulation) as well as extortion are also in our repertoire - just tell us who you want us to scam and be fraudulent against and we'll take care of the rest. Also of interest to you may be having us spring fellow criminals out of prison - this is something we are very much in the zone with compared to just simply rescuing your henchmen from a rival gang. And that is all we have for you today! Contact "Destiny" to make a deal. And as we always say in our motto, Robberies/Theft *Department Store - $45,000 *House or Apartment - $35,000-$40,000 (dependent upon socioeconomic status - note: if there are drugs involved, no thank you) *Mansion - $50,000-$95,000 (dependent upon value of property and history) *Museums/Art Galleries - $60,000 per item *Bank - $125,000 *Casino/Hotel - $200,000-$700,000 (dependent upon star status) *Government-owned Property/Landmark - $750,000 Assassinations *Street Gang Rival - $15,000-$25,000 (dependent upon position) *Police Officer/Detective/PI - $25,000 ($75,000 if the cop is corrupt) *Mafia Rival - $30,000-$50,000 (dependent upon position) *Drug Cartel Rival - $45,000-$75,000 (dependent upon position) *Journalist/Paparazzi - $55,000 *Politician/CEO/Government Official - $100,000 *Warlords and other high level 'military' personnel - Varies Other Jobs *Sabotage - $250,000-$500,000 (tell us what we need to sabotage and we'll take care of the rest) *Arms Courier Protection - $300,000 *Arms Courier - $600,000 *Forgery/Fraud - $275,000 *Prison Break - $300,000-$600,000 (dependent upon security level) OOC: I hope this is as good enough an advertisement as it gets. Let Cicada handle all the online illegal dealing and stuff. Category:Blog posts